


Broken Trust

by AllisonDiamond



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Joy Still Doesn't Forgive Ward, Sibling Bonding, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Ward Meachum is Broken!, Ward Tries to Make Her See Reasons, broken trust, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: She softens for a brief second, and almost reaches to touch him, to comfort him, but she pulls away. He’s still her brother, and she still cares for him, but Ward has crossed the line. Siding with Bakuto and his men. But, still, a part of her, wants to ignore all of that, to comfort her brother, whom clearly needs her right now in this very moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked:
> 
> Could you write gen Joy and Ward? Maybe hurt/comfort?

“I’ve missed you,” he admits, hands drawn to his side.

“So have I, Ward,” she begins softly, not meeting his gaze. “But I _can’t_ forgive you. You kept Dad away from me, that I can understand. But — but killing _Dad_ , almost killing me … I just _can’t_ forgive you for that.”

“Joy,” he begs, voice wrecked, and eyes puffy and red. “You _can’t_ trust him. He _isn’t_ dad. He is something rotten and evil. He — he,” he struggles; each word brings a painful memory that tears a piece of him away. “He _did_ things to me. Unquestionable things. He _made_ me sit there, and watch him _beat_ the crap out of those men. He _smiled_ , Joy! **_Smiled_** when he killed those men! Please _stay_ away from him.”

She softens for a brief second, and almost reaches to touch him, to comfort him, but she pulls away. He’s still her brother, and she still cares for him, but Ward has crossed the line. Siding with Bakuto and his men. But, still, a part of her, wants to ignore all of that, to comfort her brother, whom clearly needs her right now in this very moment.

“Ward,” she says as she edges closer to him, lifting her arm over his hunched back, pulling him in for a hug. “I’m _so_ sorry that the drugs messed up with you. But _dad_ isn’t what you believe him to be. You need therapy.”

He flinches and remains still. “I _NEED_ therapy! You’re right. Maybe I do. But that man _is not_ our father. Joy, you need to stay the fuck away from him,” he screams and shakes violently. Her heart breaks. 

Ward _has_ always been the strong one, but now, he looks like a child, and she wishes she could take his pain away. _He has brought this on himself_ , she reminds herself. But he is her brother and she will be damn stupid to leave him in his current state. This _will_ be the last time she sees him. She _can’t_ keep him in her life anymore. He _is_ trouble and she _can’t_ deal with that.

“Ward.” She sighs, comforting him, but he pulls away. 

“Joy, know one thing,” he warns her, “Harold 2.0 _won’t_ be with us much longer.”

“Ward—”

“No, Joy, he _is_ a fucking monster. I only regret that I haven't been able to keep him away from you.”

“Ward, please—”

He moves away from her and tries to compose himself, even though, he is still trembling violently. She aches to comfort him — he has always been there for her when they were younger. But how could she? He _isn’t_ thinking clearly, and frankly, she doesn’t know if that’s her brother anymore. This _person_ before her isn’t Ward. This person is angry, sad, and hurt. Ward would never have let any of those things control him.

She sighs and a half-smile works its way to her mouth. “Ward, I _don’t_ know why you think these things, but I’m _willing_ to hear you out, even if you are wrong.” He is wrong, of course, but for a brief moment, brief as it is, a hopeful look flashes over him.

“Joy, don’t.” He stops himself from shaking. “Jesus, Joy, don’t pretend that you want to listen to what I have to say, for my sake.”

“You’re my brother, Ward. I still want to help you, even after that stunt you’ve pulled.”

He laughs bitterly. “Harold has you wrapped around his fingers,” he lets out calmly. “I only wish you could see that. He _isn’t_ dad.”

“Don’t,” she warns him, eyes blazing with fury. “Don’t say that about dad.”

“But what do I know,” he continues, laughing. “Maybe Dad is still in there. God knows he never cared for me. He loved you, and only you, Joy. I was always a disappointment to him. Maybe that’s why he did all those things to me.”

She looks at him and puts on a comforting mask. “Why do you think that,” she asks gently, patting the seat next to her. “Come sit here and talk to me.”

He doesn’t go to her. “It doesn’t matter what I think, or what I do. I’ve failed to protect from him. I’m sorry for that.”

“Ward—”

He turns away from her, with his back facing her.

“Doesn’t matter. Nothing I do matters,” he mumbles brokenly. “Jesus, maybe I’m the failure Harold made me out to be.”

“Ward—”

He seems not to hear her, and for once, she realizes he is in his own world now, and that does nothing for her. Her heart breaks, sure, but she _still will not_ forgive him.

“I never did anything right. He — he welcomes Danny fucking rainbow Rand with open arms, but me, he just tossed me out, like I’m a piece of garbage.”

She gets up from her chair, and hugs him, whispering comforting words into his ears, trying to drag him away from that place. It _doesn’t_ help much. He is still in his world.

And it makes her wonder, has Dad done something to him? _No_ , she pushes the thought away, d _ad would never._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://neenabthurman.tumblr.com)


End file.
